


Thunder

by kakarott



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thorki - Freeform, but it doesnt need to be, i guess this could be thorki if you want, i have feels about loki and thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakarott/pseuds/kakarott
Summary: Loki can't sleep and goes to Thor, hoping to be comforted.





	Thunder

”Thor?”

Loki stood in the entrance to the thunder god’s bedroom, clad in a dark green stitched sweater and jeans. It wasn’t like him to wear ordinary clothes, such _human_ like clothes. Though the darkness outside told that it was quite late in the evening so this type of clothing would be something Loki preferred at this hour. His face wore a worried look and he had a wrinkle between his eyes. He looked small somehow, like a frightened child.

Thor slowly opened his eyes to the sound of hearing his brother’s voice, feeling drowsy as he gave Loki a tired glance.

”Loki?” Thor’s voice was husky from sleep. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times to wake up. Loki smiled nervously at him, his eyes wearing a worried gaze as he took a few steps into the room.

”Are you all right brother?” Thor asked, more concerned now as he saw Loki’s anxious demeanor. He sat up on the bedside, still having his gaze resting on Loki’s face.

The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched slightly. ”I-I’m all right brother. Nothing has occurred, I... I just can’t sleep”, Loki replied and let out an awkward laugh. He was clearly embarrassed by his statement. He looked away from Thor’s face and leaned back to rest his back on the wall.

”And thus you came to me for comfort?” Thor stated, feeling a small smile drawing on his lips. Loki hadn’t needed his comfort for sleeping in years. He moved towards the wall to make room for Loki in the bed.

Loki laughed, his laugh still having an awkward tone but not as much as before. ”Yeah... I guess I did since I’m here now”, he said and walked slowly toward the bedside, his gaze still resting on Thor’s face. His eyes asked for permission to lay down next to his brother - a reminiscent of when they were children.

Thor caught his gaze and nodded approvingly, the bed heaved down a bit as the god of trickery lay down next to him.

Thor scuffled down on his back with his head still faced toward Loki’s. He smiled at his brother, looking into his blue eyes.

”Anything special that made you not being able to sleep?” he asked quietly.

”No... Or, well, I was just thinking about the ending of the world”, Loki replied quietly before he carefully put Thor’s arm behind his neck, easing his head upon Thor’s chest - a reflection of what he used to do for comfort when they were but small children.

Thor smiled at his brother’s familiar gesture but felt his stomach drop by Loki’s heavy words. Indeed, the world was ending soon. He’d felt it for a while, just not knowing _when_ The End was coming. Thanos and his henchmen were on their path to destroy their world and everyone they knew.

”Such heavy thoughts you have this late at night, brother”, Thor mumbled while caressing a strand of Loki’s hair with his fingers, glad that Loki wanted to come to him to feel safe.

Loki nodded but didn’t say anything, the subject was too heavy to speak about right now. Instead, he closed his eyes, trying not to think about anything else than the sound of Thor’s heartbeat humming in his ear. When he was little, he’d imagined Thor had thunderstorms inside his chest. The thought had always managed to calm him somehow and whenever he’d hear real thunder, he would always feel calmer and safe.

Loki sighed contently as he imagined lightning cracking the sky and thunder rumbling with each beat of Thor’s heart. Soon, he was drifting into sleep lulled by the thunder’s beat, the heavy thoughts that had kept him awake before seemed far away in this moment of calm.


End file.
